


graphite scars

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: zhangjing has knowngraphite scars, real name zachariah, for quite a while now. the others don't believe a boy like zachariah exists though.always traveling the world, making money out of selling sketches and taking photographs. having the physique of Adonis and the face of a supermodel. being a sweet and kind person to everyone he meets.well, it's honestly too good to be true.until, they meet him, that is.





	graphite scars

**Author's Note:**

> please note: that the tags in the relationships category are subject to change with the progression of this story. .:. Zachariah/Member are not entirely endgame.

**{BROS VS BRATS}  
** _BoogieZ, chengmeme, cold yanjoke, Imp Boi, kunkun, nongnong, radish head, ZHUZHU, You_

**ZHUZHU** [8:52 PM]  
You Zhangjing! 

 **ZHUZHU** [8:52 PM]  
Have a safe flight!!! 

 **BoogieZ** [8:52 PM]  
Take care ge 

 **radish head** [8:53 PM]  
WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU 

[8:54 PM READ]  
Yeesh I'm only flying over to KL guys it's not even that far 

 **Kunkun** [8:54 PM]  
Zhangjing ge, we've been living here in singapore for almost 2 years now  
Far doesn't even begin to cover the distance between here and KL 

[8:55 PM READ]  
Alright true  
But it's not that bad

 **chengmeme** [8:56 PM]  
Not as bad as flying between regions back home you mean 

 **Imp Boi** [9:02 PM]  
Bring back souvenirs! 

[9:03 PM READ]  
I will I will 

[9:04 PM READ]  
That's like the 19th time you've asked ( ¬_¬) 

 **cold yanjoke** [9:05 PM]  
You sure you're gonna be okay on your own?  
Remember the last time you took a solo trip? 

[9:05 PM READ]  
Okay firstly 

[9:06 PM READ]  
Taiwan was somewhere entirely new  
This is Malaysia, my home sweet home ( ˘ ᵕ ˘) 

[9:07 PM READ]  
Secondly, you suck at giving directions lin yanjun  
so who's fault was it that got me lost in the first place ( ¬_¬) 

 **nongnong** [9:08 PM]  
You're meeting up with a friend though right? 

[9:08 PM READ]  
YES!!!  
I'm finally meeting Zachariah!  
\\( ≧∇≦)/

 **cold yanjoke** [9:08 PM}  
Heh  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Sure you are 

[9:09 PM READ]  
You laugh Lin Yanjun  
But just you wait  
He's real, alright 

 **cold yanjoke** [9:10 PM]  
sure sure zhangjing  
Have a safe flight ( ˘ ³˘) 

**%**

**{Zachariah Q}  
** _online_

[9:23 PM READ]  
(Attachment: Screenshot of BROS VS BRATS last conversation)  
Can you believe them?  
The nerve ( ;≧皿≦)

[9:23 PM]  
Lol  
They still don't believe you?

[9:23 PM READ]  
Yes!! 

[9:24 PM READ]  
I even showed them our conversations and some of your pics!  
They think you're my mum posing as you or something (◔_◔) 

[9:25 PM]  
Pfft  
Could be worse  
I could be some old lady pretending to be your mum pretending to be me

[9:26 PM READ]  
That _is_ worse  
Please never say that ever again 

[9:26 PM]  
(´∀｀；)  
To be fair  
I don't have any social media account to prove otherwise  
Is facebook still a thing?

[9:30 PM READ]  
SEE  
THIS IS WHY  
YOU SHOULD GET A REAL SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNT  
And no  
Your one (1) instagram account doesn't count

[9:34 PM]  
Why not?

[9:36 PM READ]  
Zhihao  
I love your art, you know I do  
They're gorgeous 

[9:37 PM READ]  
BUT YOUR FACE  
IS A MASTERPIECE TOO  
YOU HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD

[9:40 PM]  
(◔_◔)  
There's more to me than just my face and body ge 

[9:42 PM READ]  
That's what she said ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[9:42 PM]  
PFFT xD  
Okay fine  
We'll see 

[9:47 PM READ]  
I'm about to take off!  
When I get to KL, you better have a twitter account by then 

[9:47 PM]  
I'll see you soon too ge ^^ 

**%**

**xiao zhang pang  
** @azorachin

Just you wait ( ಠ ⌣ ಠ ) he's real, and I will prove it

**%**

**leng yanjun** @evanandearth  
_Replying to @azorachin_  

You're still on that???


End file.
